1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a closing block of a frame of glasses, and especially related to a closing block of a frame of glasses being capable of fixing easily a lens into a rim without using a screw part such as a screw.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closing block for fixing a lens into a rim of the frame of the glasses has been generally mounted in adjacent to a connecting part with an endpiece of the rim or a cut surface (a cut) that is made by cutting the adjacent part of the connecting part with a bridge of the rim. The closing block mainly comprises a pair of locking pieces each of which being fixed respectively to each end part of the cut of the rim and a screw part such as a screw for connecting the pair of locking pieces. In the closing block, after the lens is inserted in the rim and when the pair of locking pieces are put together and the screw part is screwed to be fastened tight into the both locking pieces, the pair of locking pieces are connected and the lens is fixed into the rim.
However, in the above-described closing block, when the outer shape of the lens is processed with low precision, a space is made between the rim and the lens. Thereby, the lens moves with rattling in the rim and the lens cannot be fixed tightly. Because the pair of locking pieces are connected with the screw part, a special tool such as an exclusive screwdriver is necessary for screwing down or screwing up the screw part when the lens is mounted in and removed from the rim, thereby it has been troublesome. Moreover, the screw part is gradually loosened during the use of the glasses and the lens is removed from the rim. The screw part can be fixed into the pair of locking pieces with an adhesive agent such as a screw agent, however, in this case, the screw part cannot be removed from the both locking pieces and the lens cannot be exchanged.
An object of the present invention is to provide a locking block of a frame of glasses being capable of fixing the lens into the rim tightly even if the process precision of the outer shape of the rim is worse and wherein a lens can be easily mounted thereto and removed therefrom.
To achieve the above-described object, a closing block of a frame of glasses of first invention for fixing a lens into a rim a part of which is cut comprises a first locking part fixed to one end side of the cut of said rim, a second locking part provided to another end side of the cut of said rim and loosely inserted between said first locking part and the one end side of said rim and an urging part provided between said first locking part and said second locking part and for urging said second locking part to the one end side of said rim.
According to the closing block of the frame of first invention, when the both end sides of the cut of the rim are pulled to be open, the second locking part loosely inserted between the first-locking part and one end side of the rim presses the urging part and is moved toward the first locking part. When another end side of the rim is separated from one end side of the rim by the movement of the second locking part, the cut of the rim is open and the inner shape of the rim is expanded. In this condition, a lens is inserted to the rim and when the rim that has been pulled out is released, the second locking part is urged to one end side of the rim by the urging force of the urging part and the second locking part is moved to one end side of the rim by the urging force. By the movement, the cut of the rim is closed and the inner shape of the rim is shrunk and the lens inserted to the rim is fixed.
In a closing block of a frame of second invention according to the closing block of the frame of the first invention, said first locking part has a pair of guide parts for holding one of said second locking part and the another end side of said rim to guide it slidably to the one end side of said rim.
In a closing block of a frame of third invention according to the closing block of the frame of second invention, said guide parts has a guide groove formed along a moving direction of one of said second locking part and the another end side of said rim, and the closing block of the frame of third invention further comprises a stop projection slidably fitted into said guide groove being formed on one of said second locking part and the another end side of said rim.
The closing block of the frame of third invention operates as same as the closing block of the frame of second invention. Moreover, in the closing block of the frame of third invention, the stop projection formed to one of the second locking part and another end side of the rim is inserted to the guide groove and moved when one of the second locking part and another end side of the rim is guided to one end side of the rim. By the insertion of the stop projection into the guide groove, it is prevented that the second locking part is dropped out from between the first locking part and one end side of the rim when one of the second locking part and another end side of the rim is moved.
In a closing block of a frame of fourth invention according to the closing block of the frame of second invention or third invention, said first locking part has a restricting part for restricting a moving position of one of said second locking part and the another end side of said rim.
In a closing block of a frame of fifth invention according to the closing block of the frame of one of first to fourth inventions, said urging part is provided to said second locking part.
The closing block of the frame of fifth invention operates as same as the closing block of the frames of first to fourth inventions. Moreover, in the closing block of the frame of fifth invention, because the urging part is provided between the first locking part and the second locking part, when the second locking part is loosely inserted between the first locking part and one end side of the rim, the urging part is installed between the first locking part and the second locking part by the loose insertion. That is, the loose inserting operation of the second locking part between the first locking part and one end side of the rim and the installing operation of the urging part between the first locking part and the second locking part can be made at the same time.
In a closing block of a frame of sixth invention according to the closing block of the frame of one of first to fifth inventions, said first locking part has a guide rail part formed between said first locking part and the one end side of said rim along an urging direction of said urging part and the closing block of the frame of sixth invention further comprises an insert hole where said guide rail part can be inserted being formed on one of said second locking part and the another end side of said rim.
The closing block of the frame of sixth invention operates as same as the closing block of the frames of first to fifth inventions. Moreover, in the closing block of the frame of sixth invention, the guide rail part of the first locking part is inserted to the insert hole formed on one of the second locking part and another end side of the rim. Therefore, the movement of the second locking part toward one end side of the rim is guided by the guide rail part and it is prevented that the second locking part is dropped out from between the first locking part and one end side of the rim.
A closing block of a frame of seventh invention according to the closing block of the frame of sixth invention further comprises a stop hole where said guide rail part can be inserted being formed on said urging part.
A closing block of a frame of glasses of eighth invention is for fixing a lens into a rim a part of which is cut and comprises a fist locking part provided to one end side of a cut of said rim, a second locking part provided to another end side of the cut of said rim, and an urging part provided between said first locking part and said second locking part for urging one of said first locking part and said second locking part toward another one of said first locking part and said second locking part.
In the closing block of the frame of eighth invention, when the both end sides of the cut of the rim are pulled out to be opened, the urging part provided between the first locking part and the second locking part is pulled out and the cut of the rim is opened and the inner shape of the rim is expanded. In this condition, a lens is inserted to the rim and when the rim that has been pulled is released, one of the first locking part and the second locking part is urged toward another one of the first locking part and the second locking part and the cut of the rim is closed and the inner shape of the rim is shrunk, so that the lens inserted to the rim is fixed.
A closing block of a frame of ninth invention according to the closing block of the frame of eighth invention further comprises a first fixing part provided to said first locking part, a second fixing part provided to said second locking part, and a pair of stop parts provided on each end side of said urging part in its urging direction and being stopped to said first fixing part and said second fixing part.
The closing block of the frame of ninth invention operates as same as the closing block of the frame of eighth invention. Moreover, in the closing block of the frame of ninth invention, when the urging part is installed between the first locking part and the second locking part, a pair of stop parts of the urging part are stopped to the first and second fixing parts.
In a closing block of a frame of tenth invention according to the closing block of the frame of eighth invention or ninth invention, facing surfaces of said first locking part and said second locking part are formed in an uneven shape mating with each other.
In a closing block of a frame of eleventh invention according to the closing block of the frame of one of first to tenth inventions the closing block is provided to a clincher endpiece.
A closing block of a frame of twelfth invention according to the closing block of the frame of one of first to tenth inventions further comprises a pair of rims where a lens is inserted and a bridge for connecting the pair of rims, and wherein the closing block is provided to a connecting part of said bridge and said rims.
Further objects, details and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, when read in conjunction with the drawings.